Draco's Wish
by Elven Warrior1
Summary: Draco has a longing of a certian muggle born child. Can he sort out all his feelings and gather the courage to tell her?...
1. Default Chapter

Draco's Wish Chapter One:  
  
Witten by Elven Warrior  
  
*I do not own Harry Potter or the rest of the characters. They belong rightfully to J.K Rowling. *  
  
  
  
Draco couldn't help it. He loved her. He 'loved' her. How crucial this would be to his reputation. How absurd it would be, a slytherin, with, with one of them! This couldn't be so! No, he was just kidding himself. There would be no possible way a Malfoy could love.one of them. But something in his heart and head told him it was the way to go. That it would help him out of the rut he had dug these past several years. Then something kept screaming at him to stop while he was ahead, and keep to his fellow Slytherins.  
  
It then came to him, that his fellow slytherin's were truly 'slimy'. They had no decent quality's about them. Only a strive to become wealthy, and join Voldemorts side. Possibly to rid the world of Harry Potter's essence. Something Draco lost the interest in long ago. Taunting Potter till he lost his mind just wasn't as fun anymore.  
  
Actually, Draco started to act nice towards the trio. Potter, Weasel er Weasley and Granger. They didn't notice untill their 5th year. By which, now, they are in. Ron and Hermione wern't very supportive towards Draco, not just yet. But oh, only if they new. Draco was a changed boy, he wasn't the boy he used to be. Following in his fathers' footsteps. Choosing dark over light just wasn't his way to go about life. In fact, he had begged Dumbledore to let him switch houses, possibly to Gryffindor. But the old twit wouldn't' have it. "You were sorted into Slytherin Mr.Malfoy. And Slytherin is where you will stay. " With that, Dumbledore had shoo'd Draco out of his office.  
  
It really wasn't fair. Just because he held the name Malfoy, dosen't mean he was all that bad of a person. But his reputation early in his years, was quite intoxicating. All of that was changed. Everyone's attitude towards him changed, but it wasn't the reaction Draco had hoped to get. People eyed him strangly, would wispere and point in his direction. Draco pretended not to notice. All because of her. His one only love. The girl he wished to be with the rest of his life. Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione had never liked Malfoy before. Never. She decided he wasn't worth her time when they first met on the train. She came barging into his room, asking about a toad a boy lost. Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed. He could remember that day like it was just yesterday.  
  
There was no knock. A semi tall girl barged into Draco's capartment. She looked around a bit, and rested her eyes on his pale greys'. Draco had suddenly found himself lost in those eyes, but never changed face expression. There was a small hesitant sniff, and she decided it was time to ask. "Have you seen a toad? Nevile Longbottom lost his." She asked quickly. Draco laughed in his throat as if it was a funny matter. Truthfully, it was. How could a boy loose a toad? Dosen't it have a cage? "No, why would I look for a toad. You'd have to be pretty desperate to search for it. Let it go and get a better animal like and owl." Draco snapped, turning his head to the window. "I'm just helping him. And you don't have to get all cranky with me. I'm being kind at least. Have you any mannors?"Hermione hissed. Her face was no longer friendly looking. Dangerous was more like it. "Listen you idiot. I don't care about a stupid toad. If it were me, I would be welcome for it to go. And I would be welcome if you would leave. Your pressence is messing up my concentation!" Draco snapped back. Hermione's stare had come to be death defying. She no longer looked happy with him. Nor did she from the start. "Fine! Oh, by the way. You have no concentration. You're a blonde. You're a twit." With that, she stormed out of the compartment and slammed to door shut behind her. Draco just laughed in his throat. Pittying the girl. She had messed with the wrong boy. But, there was something about those eyes that Draco longed for the girl to return. But with his stupid remarks, she would no longer be kind to him. How foolish.  
  
If only he had said something nice to her, Hermione wouldn't constantly be on his back, nagging him. But his stuck-up, no-it-all attitude kept him back. So he would never have her. Unless, he got Hermione alone somewhere. Perhaps the girls bathroom? It would be risky to go in there, bing a Slytherin too. But Weasley and Potter went in there all the time durring their second year. Why couldn't he?  
  
Because, he would be clawed to death by Hermione. There was no mistaken that she had resistance in her blood. She did slap him in their third or fourth year. He had to do it. He had to get Hermione alone. So he could finally tell her what he had been hiding all these years. It had to have been done. Now, when to do it? 


	2. Dracos' Wish Part II

Draco's Wish  
  
Written by: Elven Warrior1  
  
A/N: So many of you wanted me to continue this, so I think I'll do just that! I don't plan on making this a lengthy fic..just something in two parts. So go on ahead and review and let me know what you think! (Happy 4th of July to All, American or not!)  
  
Part II  
  
Draco's sixth year was mostly hell for him. Harry Potter and company now hated him more than ever, just because he had to make that comment the end of fifth. Being a Malfoy means to keep reputation, changing for now one. But that was a battle that Draco was currently fighting, and loosing too.  
  
He had let it slip. Pansy had gotten him drunker than his father usually got, and squeezed out as much information as possible from him. Which meant, his secret love and desire for a one Hermione Jane Granger; Born muggle and genious master mind of Hogwarts. Knowing Pansy, she told everyone she possibly could. That made life more than hell for Draco, it made it downright miserable.  
  
Shunned by all Slytherins, wary from all Gryffindors, and confusion from those of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Draco stopped coming to meal times, instead he went to the kitchens to eat in peace, where people wouldn't glare at him like he used too. The past was too painfull anymore, he couldn't bear it.  
  
"It's now or never, or it's all or nothing" Draco repeated in his mind over and over. But he couldn't bring himself to action. 'The Golden Trio' had long since stopped glarring at the pale blonde, somewhat sympathizing his situation, though they never spoke more than a hello to him once spotted and pasted in the cooridors. He felt trapped in his own body, all emotions running loose all over the place. Draco Adonis Malfoy was a complete and utter mess. Not emotionally, but physically as well.  
  
At this point, Draco had just stopped carring about anything. He would bath in the morning, eat and small breakfast, lunch, and dinner, He stopped talking. This began to worry Hermione Granger. He could see it in her eyes when he entered the Great Hall for the first time in 3 months. Draco was fatigued, worn out, almost the actual living dead. He sat down at the end of the Slytherin table, closest to the door. He spoke to no one, looked to no one, but ate a meager breakfast and left the same way he came.  
  
'Life is no longer worth living. But I cannot bring myself to die. I cannot leave her.' Was his constant thought day from day from day. Though this day, even if he didn't know it, he was being followed by one Hermione Granger. On her face etched with worry, she followed him to the Astronamy tower. He sat on the windowsill, completely oblivious to her, to anything else, and just starred up at the stars.  
  
"I love her." He said to the stars desperatly. "I love her, but she won't love me. Yet I still live for her, wanting her. And I can't bring myself to do a damn thing about it!" He kicked at the wall, weakening by the minute. Hermione took another step forward.  
  
"Who do you love, Draco?" She asked, face relaxed, watching him with a mixed expression of worry and content. Draco studdied her. Her face, her body, her eyes, her clothes, every god damned thing about her. Sure, he was shocked beyond hell that she was there, but this was a flying opportunity, and he was downright scared. She took another step closer.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." He stated sadly, tearing his eyes away to look back out the window. "Nobody understands anymore." This came but not a whisper, bearly reaching the girls' ears. Her eyes widdened before realization dawned on her.  
  
"Maybe," She said guardedly, closing the distance to where she was only a foot away. "I would if you would tell me." Draco refused to look up. The hurt in his eyes was just too much to bear for anyone to look at. Hermione felt suddenly frightened. The boy she fell in love with was depressed beyond recognition. Sure, he was a real prick, but there was always that part of him that she loved. Yet he didn't know. "Draco, please, tell me."  
  
"You wouldn't understand." He repeated, hugging himself tighter.  
  
"Yes Draco, I think I would." She whispered, reaching out to tuck some loose strands of hair behind his ear. His head jerked towards her, surprised. His grey eyes so mixed with emotion, it hurt Hermione. She sat down next to him. He tensed. Draco shook his head, trying to relive himself. 'It's only a dream Draco, just a dream. Go back to sleep.'  
  
"Hermione." He breathed. 'It's now or never, for tonighte it's all nothing.' She looked at him, content written all over her face, waiting for him to speak.. He took a deep breath, calming his raging nerves. "I" He couldn't do it, he just couldn't do it. Draco was becoming a coward, everything that Pansy had said he would become. It was just too late.  
  
"You what?" She chortled, taking his hand in hers. Dracos' heart skipped a beat.  
  
"I...I love....I love....you." He stammered, face glowing pink instantly. To Draco's surprise, she smiled, before taking his other hand in hers. She skooted closer to him, still smiling. Confusion clouded his mind and facial features.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered, before snuggling into the nape of his neck. Hermione wrapped Dracos' arms around her, forcing him to pull her close. He was now a raging maniac inside, but kept what he could cool. Instead of speaking, Draco swooped down, capturing the brunettes' lips into his own, taking posession of her totally.  
  
His Hermione.  
  
Forever His Hermione.  
  
Years had gone by since that faithfull day in the Astronomy tower October 10th. Precisely 4 years. Draco had given them 2 years to focus on their relationship, make things work, and adjust before proposing on Ocotober 10th. They married a year later on Ocotber 10th. And have been married for an entire year, and either of them couldn't be happier.  
  
What posessed Draco to take hold of his life? Hermione gave him every strength, every reason to become strong again. And he did it, but he couldn't do it without her help. Both of them extreemly happy, lived in a solitude neighborhood on the outskirts of London, bearing their life with troubles and war, but did it with happiness.  
  
Two years later, Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort on December 24th while awaiting attack in Hogsmead. The Wizarding world was slowly being put back together with the help of many people, and especially Harry Potter. This left Draco a free man, uncharged of any murder or rape, or any harrassment. Just because his father was who he was sent the Ministry after him. But with Hermione on his side, they convinced Fudge of his innocence and then brought their first daughter Aleece into the world.  
  
Draco Adonis Malfoy lived happily with His Hermione and His Aleece. And he planned to live this way the rest of his life, a changed man, a father, a husband and Book Shop Owner in Hogsmead with his wife. This was the way Draco was meant to live, and this was the way he wanted to life.  
  
Forever.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it! Review and let me know! 


End file.
